The Cade Ranch
by Emmint
Summary: Written as a sequel to the Seriees 14 episode "Waco". Waco Thompson is released from prison just in time to save both Matt Dillon and the Cades from an unscrupulous land grabber.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lansing Penitentiary, Kansas

The guard went to fetch Waco Thompson from this cell. "What's happeniing?"

"You're being released. One year off for good behaviour and the testimony of Marshal Dillon that you were helpful in the protection of the Cades' and a young Kiowa girl."

"Well, If I live to be three hundred I will never understand Marshal Dillon."

"Others have said similar about him, he has always made sure that he deals with people fairly."

"Don't I know it. Don't I know it," the guard led Waco to the yard.

"Outside the gate you'll find a saddled horse, rifle in the scabbard, gun and holster in the saddlebags. You wait until you're five hundred yards away before you get the gun and put it on. Where you figuring on going?"

"Spivy, maybe go by way of Dodge to thank Marshal Dillon and the Cade ranch to see if that Kiowa girl and her boy are alright."

"Well, from what I heard of the trial the Cades' seem to think they owe the girl for getting their girl Annie to talk."

"If I live to be three hundred I don't think I'll ever see the like again," the gate opened and Waco walked through, and mounted the horse, "you ain't the best horse I've ever seen but you'll do," he rode west, five hundred yards out he stopped and got the gun and holster from the saddlebags, he strapped the holster on. He continued west towards Dodge City, on the way he wondered if he might be able to get some honest work for a change and earn enough to buy some land and raise horses which was about the only thing he was good at other than stagecoach robbery and being a general pain in the behind. As he rode on he found himself thinking of the marshal's horse, a finer looking horse he'd never seen, but as a gelding it wasn't likely he'd see the like again. Of course he could always track and break wild horses, sell to the army until he had enough money to get some land to build a barn, corral and maybe small shack for him to live in.


	2. The Cade Ranch

Nathan Cade was feeding the hogs when he saw the riders approaching, he stopped and watched them cautiously. They could be friendly but they could also be coming to harrass them for giving a home to One Moon, a young Kiowa woman and her four year-old son, it was the friendship that had developed between her and their daughter Annie that had enabled Annie to find her voice after ten years of silence. One Moon had named the little boy Dillon Waco Two Moons, but they just called him Dillon for short, right now he was playing nearby with some toy wooden horses that Nathan had carved for him. "Hold up there, this is my land. If you've got business, state it quick or leave."

"Boss, sent us to make you a proposition. Boss, wants this land, he'll give you fifteen hundred dollars for it."

"Why, does he want it, this our home all I know is breeding of hogs?"

"He don't cotton to having Indian lovers so close to his land."

"I don't care what he cottons to, we owe One Moon a debt that can't be repaid. Our girl Annie couldn't talk until that girl had her baby here."

"Yeah, he heard about that but he don't care."

"Well, you ride back to your boss and tell him the answer is no and you tell him that I've got five hundred acres and I'm keeping every single one of them."

"That brat the reason behind this stubborn streak of your'n?"

"You harm even one hair on his head and it won't be me coming after you, it'll be his Godfather, Marshal Matt Dillon of Dodge City."

"Why him?"

"It was Marshal Dillon that found her, nigh on to giving birth, brought her here with an outlaw he was taking to Dodge. One Moon named her son Dillon Waco Two Moons. Waco was the outlaw who was being tracked by the other members of his gang, when they attacked us here he helped defend us," a man rode in just then. "Howdy, Scout. This is Scout, he's part Kiowa part white, used to scout for Custer."

"Custer died," Scout glared at them he understood their meaning only too well.

"I was not with Custer's troop, I was with Captain Benteen all we could do was watch the battle," there was something about these men that Scout didn't like at all, he had a feeling like they were a nest of vipers ready to strike, he watched until they were out of sight. "How are things here?"

"Fine, Scout. One Moon will be happy to see you. Come in the house," Scout followed Nathan in the house.

"Well, hello, Scout," Polly Cade said, she smiled and poured some coffee, Dillon followed them in carrying his horses.

"Look! Uncle Scout, horses."

"Pretty horses, Dillon."

"Grandpa Cade made them for me," Scout smiled.

"He's hardly put them down since I gave them to him."

"Dillon, come wash for supper," One Moon called to him, Dillon put his horses carefully on a shelf and ran to his mother. One Moon filled a bowl of water watching as Dillon rinsed his hands and face. He ran to the table climbing up to sit on the chair next to his Grandpa Cade.

"After losing our own two boys the way we did, I didn't think I'd love any boy quite as much as I love Dillon," Polly Cade said, she dished up the food and said grace. They were eating the meal when the screams of frightened horses came to them. Scout and Nathan ran out to see the barn had caught fire, both got buckets of water and went in finding the piled up burning hay, they dowsed the fire.

"I certainly didn't pile that hay there."

"I think they are sending you a message, sell or they will burn you out," both of them soothed the frightened horses.

"How can we stop them, you know our situation?"

"I can go speak to One Moon's father, he never wanted his daughter to leave the way she did. They'll come help, but to have any real chance of stopping them you need the law on your side. I know someone who might be able to help you."

"I think you are talking of Marshal Matt Dillon, Little Dillon is named for him," Scout nodded saying he would let Matt know about the attack.


	3. Rembrances

Spivy would be closer but they didn't have a telegraph office or a sheriff, so Scout rode hard east to Dodge, even so it would take a day and a half to get to Dodge and a day and a half to get back to the ranch. His horse was nearly played out when he rode up to the marshal's office. Matt and Festus looked up as Scout entered the office. "Scout, you've put in some hard riding?" Matt said.

"Yes, do you remember the Cade family and the Kiowa girl you brought to them?"

"Yes, how are they?"

"Not good, someone is trying to force them off their land, yesterday evening they set a fire in their barn as a warning."

"Damn! Festus, you and Newly take over here," Matt said as he rose. He left the office with Scout, Festus followed them out. "Your horse looks about played out," Matt said.

"You want I should saddle Ol Buck fer you, Matthew? You better tell Miz Kitty you have to be out of town," Matt blinked remembering the last time he'd missed a picnic with her. "Saddle one of my spare mounts for Scout will you."

"Sure will," Festus said, "I'll bring 'em to the Long Branch," Matt led Scout to the Long Branch.

"Kitty, this is Scout he brought some news about some folks ..."

"And you have to go help them out?" Matt nodded. "Have a beer while your waiting for Festus to come with the horses, Sam!"

"Coming right up, Miss Kitty." Sam served the beers, Festus came in.

"I done put the horses outside, Matthew," Matt nodded, they finished their beer and left heading west at the gallop. While they raced west Matt found himself remembeing how he and Waco had arrived at the Cade Ranch.

* * *

><p>While all this was going on, Waco too was remembering over his morning coffee, how when Matt was putting the cuffs back on him when they first heard the baby crying. It was the sight of One Moon holding that baby and the obvious love she held for it, that had made him realize that Indians were as human as whites. Two hours later he came across a band of twenty-one wild horses, he managed to drive them into a box canyon. He roped them off away from the water and kept them there for three days, on the fourth day, he let them approach the water to take a little water. he turned to see a Kiowa man watching him. "You know horses," the Kiowa stated.<p>

"Yes, I want to start a horse farm, but I will have to sell some to the army to get enough money to buy some land. I've just been released from prison so the first thing will be to let Marshal Dillon know."

"I know this man, He a good man. I am called Tobeel. Matt Dillon is my friend," Waco nodded. "You want help breaking them. Army not buy if not broken to saddle," Waco nodded again, four days later they led the horses to Fort Dodge. Waco kept a buckskin stallion and five mares he now rode the stallion and sold sixteen horses to the quartermaster. Now with two thousand dollars he could buy the land. He paid Tobeel twenty dollars for his help and rode on to Dodge with the remaining horses. He entered the marshal's office. Festus came up to him.

"I help you, a'tall?"

"I'm Waco Thompson, just been released from prison. Figured to let Marshal Dillon know afore I moved back on up to Spivy to buy some land."

"Matthew's not here, he was called away to the Cade Ranch, seems they have trouble someone trying to run 'em off."

"Well now, I'm just going to ride up there lend a hand to the Cades'. Them being decent hardworking folk. I'll leave my mares here at the stable until I got me some land near there," Festus helped him take the mares to Moss Grimmick's Waco paid two weeks stabling in advance and set off for the Cade Ranch.


	4. First Reunion

It was aboout four in the afternoon when Matt and Scout rode up to the ranch, Matt entered the house, Nathan Cade visibly relaxed. "Thank you for coming, Marshal."

"I'm glad Scout came for me," Matt said. "Good to see you, Mrs Cade."

"Not exactly the best way to meet again or for you meet the baby again," the four year-old boy poked his head from behind Mrs Cade's skirts, Matt smiled at him.

"Hello, Marshal," he smiled at One Moon.

"Annie and her have taught each other." Nathan said. One Moon urged her son to Matt's side.

"This man our friend. Marshal this is Dillon Waco Two Moons," Matt crouched down by the boy's side. Dillon held out one of his carved horses.

"Grandpa Cade made them," Matt stood lifting the boy up with him, the boy's laughter lightened his heart.

"Have they tried anything else?"

"Yes, last night they rode in and shot my two best breeding boars," Nathan said, Scout came in.

"Riders coming," Matt left the house, he put Little Dillon on his shoulders, the boy laughed, the men halted on seeing him.

"You men figure on shooting up the place some more?"

"Boss sent us to say he'd offer two thousand dollars for the ranch, we ain't been shooting the place up none."

"Know of anyone else who'd have reason to do that?" Matt asked.

"Only one I can think of other than our Boss is Silas Armstrong now him I'd reckon him as one who could do such."

"Who is your boss?"

"Seth Rawlins, look we'll tell Mr Rawlins what's happening, see if he can hold off waiting for an answer, till you get those men. Mr Rawlins wants the Cades gone from these parts but not lilke this."

"And he won't help the Cades?"

"No, sir, he won't," the riders pulled their horses round and rode off.

"Well, least we know who is trying to buy the land, Nate," Nathan nodded.

"I'm not so worried about Seth Rawlins, but those men are right about Silas Armstrong he is the type to start shooting trouble if he don't get what he wants."

"When do they come?"

"Last night it was early in the evening right when we sitting down to the evening meal," they went back into the house.

"I need to know a bit more about this Silas Armstrong," Matt said.

"Showed up around here about three year ago started buying up land. Nothing wrong in that but he sends in his bully boys to scare you into selling then buys the land at less than market value."

"Have you thought of moving?"

"Thought about it, but where could we go that would accept One Moon and Dillon?" Matt knew full well that would be a problem wherever they went in Kansas.


	5. Fight

The first thing Matt knew was that they should lay down a good supply of water. "Nate, let's get a barrel of drinking water inside. Those two breeding boars they shot have you still got them?"

"Sure have, I jointed 'em ready for eating, they're in the root cellar, I put a bolt on the outer door after what nearly happened four years ago," they left the house to fetch a barrel indoors and then brought several buckets of water in to fill the barrel.

"When the shooting starts, I want the women and Dillon to go into the root cellar."

"Dillon you take your horses with you so they'll be safe," Nathan said, Polly, Annie and One Moon started preparing the evening meal. Matt cradled his shotgun watching out of the window, he looked down smiling as Dillon came to stand holding his leg, Scout and Nate brought in a barrel then fetched buckets of water in to fill it. "Right, we have plenty of food in the root cellar and plenty of water to last," the girls placed plates of hot stew on the table.

"Dillon, go wash your hands," Dillon ran to the wash stand and washed his hands, then sat next to Matt while he ate, as soon as the meal was over and the things cleared away Dillon gathered up his horses and went into the cellar with the girls. Matt, Scout and Nate took up lookout posts by the windows. Riders appeared an hour later, they headed for the hog pen, one of them aimed his rifle at the hogs, but before he could shoot Matt shot the ground near his horse.

"Nate, you wait here," Matt left the house. "You men, hold it right there!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Matt Dillon, Marshal from Dodge City, you tell Silas Armstrong that his bully boy tactics won't work," one of the men turned his gun. "You move that gun any further, I'll have to shoot you," the rider ignored Matt's warning then looked surprised as Matt's bullet hit him in the chest sending him to his maker.

"You done it now, Marshal, that was Mr Armstrong's youngest boy."

"Yeah, well he called it, you take him to his pa," two of the riders dismounted, they picked up the boy's body and draped it over his horse tying him to it with his rope.

"You'll have to watch your back, Marshal."

"You tell his pa, that the Cades' were here before him and he'll just have to live with that fact."

"Yeah, we'll be back with all the hands and Mr Armstrong, he's going to want to shoot you his own self," the riders pulled out, Matt went back into the house.


	6. Second Reunion

**Second Reunion**

Waco left Dodge that afternoon keeping to a measured canter, two hours later he heard hoof beats, he stopped and turned seeing Festus coming on Ruth. "I gots to thinking after you left got to figuring that Matthew might be in trouble. Sos I left Newly in charge of the jail and headed on after you."

"I didn't inquire as to your name, when we talked earlier, but I got figure that you're Festus Haggens," Festus nodded, "Matt Dillon, he told me a lot about you, Newly, Doc and Miss Kitty. I got to figure from the way he talked about Miss Kitty, that he has some strong feelings about her," they now rode side by side.

"You're right there, not that he'll flat out tell you, keeps his feelings to hisself mostly," Waco nodded.

"I know the type, my Pa was like that, come to think so was my Ma. Oh I knew well enough that they loved me, never heard them say it out, never heard them," they rode on stopping only to spell their mounts and take a drink of water.

* * *

><p>Matt, Scout and Nate Cade took turns on look out during the night. It was the latter part of the morning when Matt spotted the men coming. "You girls get to the cellar, it's starting," the women went down into the cellar taking little Dillon with them, one of the men rode forward.<p>

"Come out here, Marshal, so I know who I'm going to kill," Matt slipped out of the door, his rifle in his left hand freeing his right hand to pull his forty-five if necessary.

"Your boy called it pointing a gun at me is never a good idea," Matt went back indoors.

Armstrong and his men started into shooting straightway, they kept it up for four hours then a lucky bullet hit through a broken pane of glass and caught Matt in the left shoulder. "Ah!"

"You alright, Marshal?" Nate Cade asked.

"Sure, it's just a scratch, not worth mentioning really just stung me is all," Matt was understating it slightly, Scout saw the blood seeping through the cloth of Matt's shirt and removed his bandana he wrapped it round the wound.

"You know what Doc would say if you returned to Dodge more dead than alive," Matt just grinned.

"I have a suspicion," more shots and a bullet took Matt in the left leg a mite more serious than his shoulder, Matt cursed then and shot back. A horse squealed nervously as bullets whizzed past the riders' heads. "Looks like we got help, now," Matt said, two riders galloped side by side and one of them was riding a mule.

"Matt, I only know one man who rides a mule," Scout said.

"Festus," Matt said. "Nate you recognize the other rider? Can't be two like him anywhere."

"Yeah, Waco Thompson," Nate said smiling.

"I heard he was due for release," out of the corner of his eye Matt saw Silas Armstrong charge in, his bullet took Armstrong in the chest, as soon as they saw their boss fall dead, the men lost heart and ran. "Nate, I don't think you'll have any trouble from the Armstrongs' anymore," Festus and Waco came through the door.

"Well, if I live to be three hundred ain't you a sight for sore eyes, Marshal?"

"You too, Waco, you too," the girls came up from the cellar with little Dillon.

"Mr Dillon," Polly said, "you best sit before you fall down," Matt nodded and sat on a chair while she doctored his leg and arm.

"Waco, remember the boy?" Waco looked at little Dillon and smiled.

"Well, if I live to be three hundred, he sure is well fashioned."

"One Moon named him Dillon Waco Two Moons," Dillon showed Waco his horses.

"Grandpa Cade made them."

"They're real nice," Waco went back out to tend his horse and Ruth, Festus's mule. He returned shortly after.

"Waco that's a real fine horse you rode in on," Waco explained about catching the herd of fifteen and selling to the army.

"I kept him and five mares, going to buy some land near here, start breeding horses."

"You going to be able to ride ol Buck, Matthew with that leg?" Festus asked.

"Depends on how much it stiffens up overnight," Matt said, the girls called them all to the meal table. Little Dillon sat between Waco and Matt.

"Well, now that was the best Pork dinner I've had in a long long time," Waco said. Nate Cade told Waco of some land north of his place that was still free range. "That sounds just right, I can bring my mares up from Dodge when I've got a cabin and a couple of corrals built."

"You need any help you let me know, y' hear?"

"Sounds good to me," they bedded down for the night and the next morning set off back to Dodge arriving a day and a half later. Doc frowned seeing Matt's leg and arm; he rubbed a finger over his upper lip.

"Matt I want you up in my office right now so I can take look at you," Doc groused.

"Sure, Doc, soon as I get Buck…"

"No, Matt, now, Festus will look after Buck, won't you?"

"You bet ya, Doc, Matthew you take heed to Doc you know'd he won't take no fer and answer the old quack quack," Matt dismounted stiffly and followed Doc up the stairs for once resigning himself to his fate.

"Who took care of your leg and arm? The wounds are good and clean."

"Mrs Cade," the door opened and Kitty sailed in.

"She did a pretty good job," Matt grinned at Kitty over Doc's head.

"Howdy, Kitty, I'll be over later for a beer."

"No you won't, you're going straight to bed in my backroom for a couple days, I don't you putting too much weight on it and undoing Mrs Cade's good work," Kitty smiled at him.

"I'll send you over a bucket of beer, Cowboy," Matt smiled resigned at least for now to staying at Doc's, Festus came up to the office with Scout.

"Festus, you make sure he stays here, he moves out of that bed and it's your hide," Festus raised his eyes skyward he'd heard all of this before from Doc. _Everything was fer blame sure back to normal in Dodge, and that was the way it should be_, Festus thought.


End file.
